The instant invention relates generally to luminescent signaling devices and more specifically it relates to a reflective safety device which provides light reflecting material worn on a person at night, so that the person can be seen.
There are available various conventional luminescent signaling devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.